The theory of non-Marovian stochastic rotational dynamics has been developed for rigid symmetric top molecules. The theory has been applied to the case of a molecule with tetrah edral symmetry and will shortly be applied to a flat symmetric top molecule with either a C3 or C6 symmetry axis. A manuscript describing this work is in preparation.